


stolen first kiss; an innocent game of spin the bottle.

by VONR4UM (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Spin the Bottle, soviet takeover of east germany/prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM
Summary: 'Gilbert wasn't playing.'
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	stolen first kiss; an innocent game of spin the bottle.

Gilbert wasn't playing. 

It was just an innocent game of spin the bottle, and honestly, he was just fine watching the other nations kiss each other in flustered, sometimes lust filled hazes. 

He didn't want to play, didn't want to kiss any of the other nations. 

Prussia was so,  _ so  _ old; he'd fought battles and won wars, obtained scars and almost-fatal injuries, loved, lost, lusted, though never kissed. 

He had never kissed anyone before, ever in his life as a nation - or, well, ex nation - and he didn't intend too, not just yet; he wanted to find the right person. Kissing, to him, was something  _ special _ , intimate, something that wasn't as dirty as sex or as heavy and forthcoming as war; it was raw, and undying  _ love.  _

Of course, nobody else there believed that. That much had been obvious by the amount of nations fine with kissing virtually anybody else in the room in which they were all gathered. 

It started out with France kissing England. It had lasted a mere few seconds as Arthur had scowled and pulled away, trying his hardest to hide his progressively reddening face. Francis had chuckled. 

And then Spain kissed Romano. 

Norway kissed Finland. Neither liked that kiss, Gilbert noted, since both were in long-lasting relationships already - they did it anyway. 

It was only a game. 

Italy kissed Germany. Ludwig, surprisingly, had blushed more than the Italian, and Gilbert noted subconsciously that he was completely helpless and had no idea what to do throughout the whole kiss. Yup, that was his brother.

Austria kissed Hungary.

France kissed England once more, though this one wasn't a part of the game. Gilbert rolled his eyes. 

Lithuania kissed Poland. That kiss was one Prussia could respect. It was truly and undoubtedly one of love. 

And so on, and so on. 

It wasn't until Russia's turn to spin the bottle that Gilbert began to panic. Said Prussian was sat further away from the group, not in the circle but still in the vicinity of the game, and when Ivan spun the bottle, it pointed directly between Ukraine and Belarus and straight at Gilbert. 

"No." Was Prussia's instant response to his sudden hit of emotion.

"It's just a game, Gil, lighten up," America's voice sliced through all the Prussian's hopes of getting out of the situation unscathed, and he let out a deep, frightened breath.

"I don't care! Shieße, I'm not playing."

"But Prussia, I spun the bottle and it landed on you, regardless of whether you are playing or not. Don't be such a downer," Ivan said, suddenly, a  _ sweet _ smile stretching across his face, a creepy contrast with the way his voice sounded; it shook slightly, a sinister twist on his words sounding out. Maybe the Russian didn't mean to sound so… so frightening, but as he approached Gilbert, the Prussian didn't find himself getting up to leave, or even moving at all. 

He really wished he had, because the moment Ivan's lips touched his, he was gone from mind and soul, completely under in his panic. 

He knew it was stupid to care so much about a stupid kiss and  _ stupid  _ Russia,  _ stupid Ivan _ . He couldn't shake the feeling of their lips pressed together, the smirk on Ivan's face. His cold hand on his cheek. 

He knew it was stupid. 

He'd be thinking back on that moment while living in Russia's house years later, lost and afraid out of his mind, first kiss stolen in a stupid game of spin the bottle.


End file.
